lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo
| image = File:Cosmo Forcejewel Final.png | fullname = Cosmo | age = - 7.8 Billion Years | birthday = NA | debut = Life of Heroes 3 | alignment = Hero | role = Forcejewel from the Future | home = Temple of Imagination (future) | species = Forcejewel/Dream Maginairy | gender = Female | height = 3' 0" | weight = 33 lb. | weapon = Agrokinesis (including various weapons) | transformations = "Ivy Seedrian", Dream/Nightmare Maginairy Forms | family = unknown __________________ | allies = Demi, Eli, Forcejewels, Lumina Flowlight, Regina Somnia, Sia Sapphire, Crash Man, Alfa the Wizard, Team Mystery, Pinky, Q-Pid, RNA. __________________ | enemies = Morrigan, Pessimis, Mephiles the Dark, Kinesis Triplets (Toxico, Techno, Typho) | nicknames = Plant Girl (by Red) | status = Immortal }} NOTE: This character belongs to SEGA and the creators of the anime Sonic X. It is also worth mentioning that this version of the character is not the same as their original version from the official material. Cosmo is a Maginairy and a future member of The Forcejewel who lives in Maginary World in Life of Heroes 3. She debutes during her mission to help the Earth 7.8 billion years into the future. Abilities Cosmo holds a number of abilities, one of them being the ability to change her physical form. She uses this ability to disguise herself from other maginairies during the "Pessimis' Shadow" arch. Cosmo was born with the small chance of being a Forcejewel Maginairy, giving her extra abilities based on the Dream World she was born in. In her case, it was the Dream World for nature, thus her extra powers consist of agrokinesis and the ability to feel a plant's lifeforce. She can even plant a seed and make it grow into a full grown tree in a desert environment. However these abilities have some limitations, such as if the plants are intoxicated Cosmo won't be able to control them without risking poisoning herself. Durring the hero's visit to the Forest of Poison, it's reviled that Cosmo is also part Dream Maginairy and has a "Dream Maginairy" form to activate the powers of one. This includes a pair of wings which give her the ability to fly and the ability to heal Precious Stones, however she is now well versed with the latter. Trivia *The last name of Cosmo's alias name "Ivy Seedrian" is a reference to the common species name fans use to name Cosmo's species. *Cosmo's Forcejewel attire was originally her normal attire from Demi and Eli's time while her original design was how she looked during Sabir's time. However about 1/3 into the first major arch of LoH 4 it was change to being her action and casual attire respectively. *Durring her fight with Demon Sonic on Spookane, she calls herself the Filia Visio Nocturna, which in Latin means "The Daughter of a Nightmare", referring to her Nightmare Maginairy form. Gallery Cosmo.png|Cosmo's casual atire Cosmo Forcejewel Final.png|Cosmo's Forcejewel Atire Cosmo Duality3.png|Cosmos' dual alternate forms. Dream (left) and Nightmare (right) Lizalea sword by self replica-d8pv9jb.png|the sword Cosmo occasionaly summons Bow.png|Thw Bow and Arrow she also summons for battle Ivy Seedrian.png|Cosmo's disguise as Ivy Seedrian durring the Pessimis arch... No 21.jpg|...design based off of this design by NextGrandcross: http://nextgrandcross.deviantart.com/ Cosmo Forcejewel.PNG|The original design that inspired Cosmo's Forcejewel design. Made by: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Cosmic-Rider-493345722 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SEGA Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:SierraSia Category:Characters That Came From The Future Category:Maginairies Category:Heroes Category:Forcejewels